wesley_logosfandomcom-20200214-history
Story Choice (Daniel Lyons)
Story Choice 102 1st logo (2013) Logos: * on a white background, we see "Story Choice" in red with a red book. * on a white background, we see the neptuno films logo, but reads "STORY CHOICE 102". * on a white background, we see the logo from the next logo, but the sunburst is green and the text is black. the text is in a diffrent font. * on a white background, the logo from the next logo in blue is seen. * on a red background, we see the story choice too logo in white. * on a white background, we see and orange star. next to it is "Shooting Star Productions" in orange. * on a blue background with a purple background, the story choice 102 logo from the next logo is shown with "Animation Stud!os" under. * same as the 4th logo, but "102" is replaced by "LATINO". * on a white background, the story choice 102 logo from the next logo in brown is shown with a splat shape with "POOP" next to the logo. * on a white background, we see the milkshake logo but the logo reads "storychoice" with "story" in orange and "choice" in green. "WONDER" slides in. FX/SFX: great logos. Music/sounds: * for the story choice logo, the windows logo is heard. * the 1st story choice 102 logo's music is TBA. * the 2nd story choice 102 logo's music is TBA. * the 3rd Story Choice 102 logo's music has the high pitched cookie jar logo's music. * the Story Choice Too logo's music is TBA. * Shooting Star Productions variant has a 4 note fanfare with a ding at the end. * the story choice 102 animation studios variant has an edited version of the hanna barana logo's music. * the Story Choice Latino Variant uses the Shooting Star Productions logo's Music. * the Story Choice Poop Variant is TBA. * the Story Chiice Wonder Variant has the HiT Entertainment Logo;s Music. Avabillility: never used but the Story Choice Animation Studios Variant is used in the rodfellows and some season 1 episodes of youtube doki. Editors Note: None. 2nd logo (2015) Logos: * on a blue lava background, we see a white sunburst going to place. then, a white flash with the text "Story Choice 102" comes in and the flash dissapears and the text changes to blue zooming. it forms the story choice 102 logo from 2015. * on a Blue Background, the blue version of the sunburst from above draws. then, the same story choice text in blue swoops from above and the light blue text "communtions" come in. then, the byline "a Unit of Stpry Choice 102 Television" fades in. * on a black background, we see the outlined version of the story choice 102 logo, but "102" is replaced by a circle saying "too". it zooms in. then, the background changes to white and the logo changes to red. * on a blue background, we see a circle with "sc" on it. the logo changes. then, the logo changes to the same circle with sc on it with the text "latino" next to it. FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: * for the story choice 102 variant, TBA. * for the story choice communtions variant, the coca cola communtions logo is used. * for the story choice too variant, TBA. * for the sc latino variant, TBA. Avabillity: Never Used. Editor's Note: None. Story Choice Holdings (Nov 1, 2014) Logo: same as the Sony Make Belive logo, but what's flashing is the story choice 102 logo but "102" is removed. aslo, it dings more times until "HOLDINGS" appears under the story choice logo. FX/SFX: the dinging. Music/Sounds: the Sony Make Belive logo playing 7 times, in a diffrent pitch each one. Avabillity: since it's a video by SLN, it was never used. Editors Note: the dinging gets to some. Story Choice Russia (Dec 7, 2014) Logo: same as the nintendo 3DS Logo, but the logo is replaced by the story choice logo, but the name is in russin, while "102" is still the same. FX/SFX: it's a simple logo. Music/Sounds: TBA Avabillity: see the story choice holdings logo. Editors Note: TBA Story Choice Too (Aug 29 2014) Logo: on a black background, red fhashes come in and then, we go to a red background with white stuff. it forms the story choice logo without the 102 number. then, we see a circle with "too" forming the story choice too logo. the logo then flashes. FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Avabillity: Never Used. Editor's Note: TBA the rest are TBA.